


The Shortest He'd Ever Had It

by mll



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, takes place in school mode au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 15:04:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2029539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mll/pseuds/mll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Komaeda's habit of playing with Hinata's hair reminds Hinata of when it was not quite as short.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Shortest He'd Ever Had It

**Author's Note:**

> A commission written for theouterscience.tumblr.com! the request was for komahina fluff with trans!hinata and I was happy to oblige

Komaeda had always seemed to enjoy playing—for lack of a better word—with Hinata's hair. Sometimes during these moments he remembered that this was the shortest he'd ever had it, and it was nice to feel Komaeda's hands filling in that (still a little unfamiliar) open space between his collar and the edge of his hair; however cold those fingers admittedly were. 

He didn't like to admit it all the time, of course, but the sensation of the island's humid air blowing against his exposed neck was not always pleasant. 

“Hinata-kun,” he heard Komaeda murmur at his side, winding a finger through that one stubborn bit of hair on his head that always refused to sit.

Hinata had learned fairly early on in their relationship that whenever Komaeda would say his name like that, it wasn't to get his attention. He didn't even expect Hinata to respond and was genuinely surprised whenever he did. 

It was instead for Komaeda himself; a reminder that the boy he was laying next to was, in fact, still laying next to him, and saying his name aloud was the incantation that would manage to keep him there. As if he expected to be taken away or wake up at any second. But that was something Hinata really didn't think the other boy ought to doubt. It wasn't like he was going anywhere.

Despite all their time together, Hinata still wasn't sure if Komaeda had realized that the reason his hair was so uneven and inconsistent was because Hinata had cut it himself—most notably without the advisement or supervision of the parents that were willing to pay his way to Hope's Peak but not particularly eager to involve themselves in how their 'daughter' was dressing for his first day of school. Now that Hinata thought back on the entire ordeal, it wasn't a part of his past that he found particularly relevant to any evaluation of his person. He was a boy, he knew he was a boy, and he had been accepted as one from the moment he had stepped onto Jabberwock island. There was nothing to be made of it any further.

And, even if he wasn't already aware, Hinata knew it wouldn't matter to Komaeda. It simply wouldn't change a thing. Hinata-kun was Hinata-kun, no matter where he had been. Komaeda may have always had difficulty presenting himself candidly, not without cheerfully backtracking whenever he revealed anything remotely personal about himself, but when it came to Hinata, he would accept nothing less than whatever were the other boy's true feelings. So why not tell him everything? After all, it wasn't like he was going anywhere anytime soon.

“Hey...Komaeda?”

The cool, dry hand came to rest at the base of his neck; fingers just barely brushing the edge of his hair.

“Yes, Hinata-kun?”


End file.
